User talk:Takeya Yuki
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Jump for Joy! If you need help getting started, check out our Song Article Guideline or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Also, please note that not all English translations can be added to this wiki, for reasons further discussed in the Translation Guidelines. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Amandelen (talk) 02:30, August 3, 2019 (UTC) Jump for Joy Hi, sorry for the inconvenience, but I removed your translation for now b/c we have a strict policy on what translators/translations we allow to be added to the pages, we're having another person check your translation now. (Next time maybe make a blog post instead?) Re: JUMP FOR JOY Hey, Thank you for your message! Unfortunately my Japanese is not good enough to check the accuracy of translations. Someone else has already asked Damesukekun (native Japanese person) to check it though, so he should get to it soon enough. I hope this helps =). Amandelen (talk) 08:17, August 3, 2019 (UTC) Sorry, while much of your translation is OK, there are many mistakes. For example, 今夜くらい我を忘れて doesn't mean "Only for us tonight", it means "let ourselves go, just for tonight". In the next verse, you've left out うつむく from the translation. もったいない can mean it's a waste of time in some contexts, but here it means that the opportunity is too good to waste by being shy. There are other mistakes too but things are a bit hectic for me right now so I can't go into it, but if you have any questions or I can be of any help, feel free to ask. ElectricRaichu (talk) 04:52, August 4, 2019 (UTC) Re: Yeah, already know 今夜くらい我を忘れて that mean "let's ourselves go, just for tonight" just I get confuse between "ourselves" and "us" and decide to put "us" because it's sound better. But it's okay, I will follow your correction. And I see, and please correct me and thank you so much, sensei. :Hello, :Sorry I have been busy with real life stuff the last few days and forgot to update you orz. ElectricRaichu checked the translation and said the following about five days ago: "There are several mistakes in the Japanese and the English is not well worded either." (Damesukekun didn't go into it further). It's unfortunately not very detailed. I'm pretty sure he's willing to explain it in more detail and will help out if asked, though. So if you want you could ask him. I apologize that I can't be of more help orz. I hope this did answer your question, though. Thank you for reading this message! Amandelen (talk) 20:31, August 10, 2019 (UTC) Apologies here too, a lot's happening IRL and I'm pretty stressed out ATM, which is why I haven't done anything since I last wrote to you. Since you sound keen, I'll look at it next. Hopefully I'll be able to make some corrections and submit it for you to review soon. ElectricRaichu (talk) 00:16, August 13, 2019 (UTC) 迷惑、問題などありませんよ、むしろ楽しみです！　ElectricRaichu (talk) 02:01, August 13, 2019 (UTC) Do you know what 悲しみと痛み 焼き付けて is trying to say?「悲しみと痛み 焼き付けて」の解釈についてどう思っていますか。 ElectricRaichu (talk) 00:17, August 14, 2019 (UTC) I have finished revising your translation. I think it should be OK now, but please have a look and let me know if there any issues. 英訳が完成しました。どうぞ読んでください！もし疑問があったら、教えてください。 ElectricRaichu (talk) 06:30, August 15, 2019 (UTC)